Who is Percy Jackson?
by imnotgoodwithusernames1234
Summary: A reckless idiot or a hero and savior? People have been giving Jason conflicting answers to his question so he decides to find out for himself, just who is Percy Jackson. Now doing more characters.
1. Jason I

Who Is Percy Jackson?

Jason

Okay I was getting fed up. The campers always said things like, "If only Percy were here." And, "Percy would know how to handle it." People have told me he is a hero and a great swordsman, but I have also heard he's and idiot and reckless. So who is Percy Jackson?

I have asked everyone in camp except… Annabeth, but if I ask her she might kill me or start crying. So I go to find Annabeth.

Last I saw her she was going to her cabin to look over some blueprints. I walked to the Athena cabin and knocked on the door. One of the Athena boys opened it.

"I need to talk to Annabeth." I told him.

He nodded, "I hope for your sake there isn't another problem with the ship. She would kill you." Without waiting for a response he turned around and said, "Annabeth someone's here to see you."

She came to the door looking exhausted.

"Hey Jason," She said with a yawn. "Anything wrong?"

I shook my head, "No I just wanted to ask you something."

She looked like she already knew what I wanted.

So she said, "Okay let's go in the Big House to talk."

We walked silently to the Big House and into the meeting room. Well technically it's just the game room. They hold the meetings around a pool table.

I was the first to speak, "I was wondering about your boyfriend." I said a little embarrassed.

She nodded, "I was thinking you would want to hear about him."

I nodded, "Who is he? I've heard a hero and I've heard an idiot. Which one is true?"

She smiled like she was remembering something, "He was both. His fatal flaw was loyalty and most of his heroics were to help others. His first quest was to get Zeus' lightning back, but he just wanted to get his mom back. His second sort of quest was to help get the Golden Fleece, but he wasn't allowed to go. So we snuck out, but he wanted the fleece to save camp and he wanted to save Grover. The third one was to save Artemis, but he wanted to save me. Really he wasn't supposed to be on that quest either. The forth one was to go through the Labyrinth to stop Kronos's armies from getting into camp. He blew up Mount Saint Helen's and landed on Ogygia. Calypso's island. He came back even though he could have escaped his prophecy by staying. Then he bathed in the river Styx in an effort to stop Kronos. Kronos was hosting in my friend Luke, but at the end Luke got back control. Percy handed him my knife knowing Luke would probably attack him on the small chance Luke could defeat Kronos. Percy is an idiot, but he's my idiot." She said all this without taking a breath.

"Oh," was all I could say before she left.

I had decided Percy Jackson was an idiot.

Standing on the deck of the Argo II I pictured Percy Jackson. I saw this buff guy who likes to show off. A guy who pretends to care. So when we got off the boat and I saw him I was shocked.

This kid was lanky with black hair and sea-green eyes. Not buff at all. And more than that he was wearing a praetor's robe. MY praetor's robe.

So I decided Percy Jackson was a thief.

This assumption started to change when he saw how much Octavian hated the guy. But, he thought, it was only because Octavian wanted the praetorship.

He decided no matter who this guy was we needed him. So after Percy told him of his quest I whistled and said, "No wonder they made you praetor."

Octavian snorted, "Which means we have three praetors! The rules clearly state we can only have two!"

Percy smiled and said, "On the bright side both Jason and I outrank you, Octavian. So we can both tell you to shut up."

Octavian had turned purple, so I bumped fists with the guy.

Reyna gave a small smile and said, "We'll figure out the extra praetor later. Right now we have more serious issues to deal with."

"I'll step aside for Jason." Percy said, "It's no biggie."

While Octavian was questioning that I started to realize what he was.

So I decided Percy Jackson was a friend.

**(A/N If people like this I will add some more chapter. Please review. Also try my other stories. Blue cookies made by Sally for reviewers. (::)(::)(::).)**


	2. Jason II

Jason

We were in Kansas. Of course it wasn't my idea to get possessed. But no matter my intentions I found myself fighting Percy. I had no control. I charged him.

"Stop it!" Piper yelled. And I turned to her. I felt myself fly off the horse. He hit me with the flat of his blade. He must have some control or that would have killed me.

So I decided Percy Jackson was strong-willed.

We were on the Argo II. Annabeth was talking about the Mark of Athena.

"Except…" Percy was saying, "No child of Athena has ever found it. Annabeth, what's down there? What's guarding it? If it's got to do with spiders-?"

"Won with pain through a woven jail." Frank recalled, "Woven, like webs?"

Annabeth turned white. She knew what was waiting for her.

"We'll deal with that when we get to Rome," Piper said and I could hear the charmspeak in her voice. "It's going to work out. Annabeth is going to kick some serious booty, too. You'll see."

I could feel myself calming down.

"Yeah," Percy said, "I learned a long time ago: Never bet against Annabeth."

Somehow I calmed down even more at that.

So I decided Percy Jackson is calming.

We were in Rome. I looked around taking in my surroundings.

"I think I know where we are," I said. "That's the Tomb of the Scipios."

Percy frowned, "Scipio… Reyna's pegasus?"

I was about to laugh or correct him, but Annabeth said, "No. They were a noble Roman family, and… wow this place is amazing."

I nodded, "I've studied maps of Rome before. I've always wanted to come here, but…" I didn't finish the sentence.

"Plans?" Hazel asked. "Nico has until sunset—at best. And the entire city is supposedly getting destroyed today."

"You're right," Percy said, "Annabeth… did you zero in on that spot from your bronze map?"

Annabeth gave Percy a look that said something like, keep it to yourself.

"Yes," Annabeth said, "It's on the Tiber River. I think I can find it, but I should—"

"Take me along," Percy finished for her. "Yeah, your right."

Annabeth glared at him, "That's not-"

"Safe," he finished again. "One demigod walking through Rome alone. I'll go with you as far as the Tiber. We can use that letter of introduction, hopefully meet the river god Tibernus. Maybe he can give you some help or advice. Then you can go on alone from there."

The two had a silent staring contest.

"Fine." Annabeth muttered.

So I decided Percy Jackson is persistent.

They were in the nymphaeum.

Piper was close to crying, "I didn't know how to tell you. I saw the room filling with water. I saw the three of us drowning."

Percy and I both frowned.

"I can't drown," He said, but it sounded like a question.

"Maybe the future has changed." I guessed, "In the image you showed us just now, there wasn't any water."

"Look," Percy said, "I'll check it out first. It's fine. Be right back."

Before Piper or I could protest he ran down the stairs.

So I decided Percy Jackson was brave.

We were in Arachne's lair. I went back down to find Hazel and Nico alone.

"Where are they?" I asked them.

Where were Percy and Annabeth?

"They fell," Nico replied with a hollow voice. "They fell together. Annabeth's ankle was caught in the webs. She got pulled down, but Percy grabbed her. They we falling and Percy grabbed the ledge. He told me to lead the seven to Epirus. Then he let go."

By now we were back up on the Argo II. As I looked into the filled in hole I thought that Percy Jackson was more than one thing.

He was an idiot, a thief, and a friend. He was strong-willed, calming, persistent, and brave. But he was more than that.

So I decided Percy Jackson is a hero.


	3. Piper I

Piper

I was trying to figure something out. I had been at Camp for about three months and I still hadn't gotten a straight answer to my question. Who was Percy Jackson? I had heard about all sorts of heroic deeds, but also all the stupidities of the guy.

A voice jerked me out of my thoughts, "Hey Piper."

"Yes, Hello." Another one said.

I looked up. It was the Stoll brothers.

"Hi Connor, Travis." I said holding as tight as I could to my wallet.

"What are you thinking about?" Connor, well I think it was Connor asked.

"Percy Jackson." I said.

The brother's faces turned dark.

"Oh," Travis said.

"Who was he?" I asked.

"He _is_ awesome." Connor said stressing the word is. "The only one who's snuck out a gazillion times and didn't get in trouble. He's a hero and a great friend."

"He doesn't worry about the rules, but he manages to work everything out." Travis continued.

"And he's jumped off many a building." Connor said laughing.

I really hoped he was joking.

Then of course I had to retrieve my wallet from them.

So I decided that Percy Jackson was reckless.

There was only a few days left until the boat was done. Annabeth was in the Poseidon cabin. She goes in there and just cries or prays for Percy.

It was almost dinner time so I went to get her. Just as I walked in an Iris message appeared in the air.

It was a middle aged woman with tears in her eyes.

"Annabeth," she said ignoring me. "Percy called."

Annabeth's mouth was open in shock.

"What do you mean?" I asked for her.

"You must be Piper," the woman said, "I'm Sally Percy's mom. And he left a message from an unknown number. He's alive and on a quest."

"He's alive," Annabeth repeated, "What else did he say."

Sally's face turned sad, "Not much else. Just to not worry."

It was clear from Annabeth's face that she had hoped for a message for her.

How had he forgotten to leave her a message?

So I decided Percy Jackson was forgetful.

We climbed down the ladder to New Rome. I was worried. Not that we couldn't make peace. I was worried about Percy Jackson. What if he had gotten a new girlfriend? Or didn't like Annabeth anymore? She would either die in a hole or murder him.

Reyna cleared her throat, "Jason Grace," She said to Jason. "My former college. I welcome you home. And these, your friends-"

Percy ran towards Annabeth and I saw her running too. They kissed.

And for the first time I heard Percy Jackson speak, "Gods, I never thought-"

It happened so fast I didn't know how to believe it. Annabeth had judo-flipped him.

"Hold!" Reyna called, "Stand down!"

"If you ever leave me again," Annabeth yelled at Percy, "I swear to all the gods-"

I thought I was hearing things, but right then Percy laughed.

"Consider me warned," He said, "I missed you too."

So I decided Percy Jackson was truly in love.

**(A/N I'm going to do a second Piper one then two Leo ones. After should I do Frank or Hazel next.)**


	4. Piper II

Piper

We were in Kansas meeting with Bacchus.

"The plant war," Percy said. "You're going to arm all the little grapes with tiny assault rifles?"

Bacchus narrowed his eyes, "Have we met?"

"At Camp Half-Blood," Percy said, "I know you as Mr. D- Dionysus."

"Agh," Bacchus winced and for a moment became Dionysus then changed back. "Stop that!" He demanded. "Stop thinking of me in Greek!"

Percy blinked. "Uh, but-"

"Do you have any idea how hard it is to stay focused? Splitting headaches all the time! I never know what I'm doing or where I'm going! Constantly grumpy!" Bacchus complained.

"That sounds pretty normal for you," Percy said calmly.

The god's nostrils flared, "If we already know each other from that other camp, it's a wonder I haven't already turned you into a dolphin."

"It was discussed," Percy assured him. "I think you were just too lazy to do it."

So I decided Percy Jackson was irritating.

The next night after Percy, Frank, and Coach Hedge returned from the aquarium, I sat in my room trying to take a nap. There was a knock at my door. I stood up to open it and couldn't help, but hope it was Jason. But it wasn't. It was Percy Jackson.

"Um…" I said awkwardly," Hey Percy."

"Hey," He said solemnly, "Can we talk."

I nodded, "Sure. Can we talk somewhere that won't wake the others?"

He nodded and we found ourselves in the dining room. We sat down.

"So what is it Percy?" I asked.

He gulped, "Annabeth. I'm worried about her. The whole wisdom's daughter walks alone thing that Ella said is worrying me."

I nodded, "We all are worried, but what can we do? We just have to hope she'll be okay."

He nodded, "Thanks Piper." He got up to leave.

"Wait," I said, "One more thing. Why did you try to make Bacchus angry?"

He laughed, "I hate Dionysus. Although he probably likes me more than any demigods except his son. He actually helped me once."

"He did?" I asked shocked, "Why has Annabeth never told me that story?"

His smile turned sad, "She wasn't there. She had been kidnapped by Atlas. Thalia, Grover, Me, and a girl named Zoë were on a quest to save Artemis and more important to me Annabeth. We were chased by monsters led by a manticore. I was trying to get word to Chiron about what was going on, but in the rush I said Camp Half-Blood. So Mr. D was there and he said to me, do you mind? I yelled at him to get Chiron and he called me rude. So I said, hello. We're about to die! Where's Chiron?"

I couldn't help giggling at that, but his serious face stopped me.

Percy continued with "He said he would take a message and we decided we were dead. Thalia said she would die fighting and he asked what the problem was. I explained to him and he decided what to have for dinner. He told me I could ask for help. I didn't want to die begging to him of all people, but my friends didn't deserve to die. I asked for help and he got rid of the monsters. He said my correct name. He actually saved us."

He was laughing by now.

"What's so funny?" I asked.

"I don't know." He said. "Have Annabeth wake me at dinner."

Actually it was dinner time in about two minutes, but I didn't correct him.

He went to his bedroom. I walked past Annabeth's room and I heard her voice say, "I'd be happy to. Does anyone else know about this Achilles heel?"

"Percy and Hazel," Frank's voice said. "That's it. Percy… he's a really good guy. I would follow him anywhere. Thought you should know."

"Percy has a knack for picking good friends." Annabeth said. "Like you. But Frank, you can trust anyone on this ship. Even Leo. We're all a team. We have to trust each other."

"I-I suppose." Frank said.

"So," Annabeth asked. "What's this weakness you're worried about?"

The dinner bell rang and I scampered into my room. I thought about Percy. He had pleaded with Dionysus to save friends. He had kept Frank's secret whatever it was.

So I decided Percy Jackson was loyal.

Percy was fighting Chrysaor. He had lost his sword.

"Fine," Percy yelled. "Take us away, if our captain will let you."

"What captain? My men searched the ship. There is no on else." Chrysaor said.

Percy put his hands up dramatically. "The god appears only when he wishes. But he is our leader. He runs our camp for demigods. Doesn't he Annabeth?"

"Yes!" Annabeth said. "Mr. D! The great Dionysus!"

The dolphin men started to panic. One dropped his sword.

"Stand fast!" Chrysaor bellowed. "There is no god on this ship. They are trying to scare you."

"You should be scared!" Percy said with sympathy towards the dolphin men. "Dionysus will be severely cranky for having delayed our voyage. He will punish all of us. Didn't you notice the girls falling into the wine god's madness?"

One look from Percy and she and Hazel to continue the shaking fits. The dolphin men ran away from them. I was too focused to hear the rest of the conversation.

Then Percy said, "Oh, no! Frank is turning into a crazy dolphin!"

I waited for something to happen.

"I said," Percy repeated, "Frank is turning into a crazy dolphin!"

Frank stumbled out of nowhere and said in a monotone, "Oh, no. I am turning into a crazy dolphin."

He turned into a dolphin and flapped around crazily. The dolphin men all ran and dropped their weapons. Annabeth cut my and Hazel's bonds and we all surrounded Chrysaor.

"This isn't over, Jackson," Chrysaor growled. "I will have my revenge-"

He was cut short by Frank in the form of a bear clawing his face.

Chrysaor jumped off board and I looked at Percy in a new light.

So I decided Percy Jackson was quick-thinking.

I sat on the Argo II crying. Percy and Annabeth had fallen in the pit. They fell together.

Jason hit his fist against the rail, "I should have been paying attention. I could have flown down and saved them."

"Me, too." Frank moaned on the verge of tears.

I put my hand on Jason's back. "It's not your fault, either of you. You were trying to save the statue." I said.

"She's right." Nico said. "Even if the pit hadn't been buried you couldn't have flown into it without being pulled down. I'm the only one who has actually been into Tartarus. It's impossible to describe how powerful that place is. Once you get close it sucks you in. I never stood a chance."

Frank sniffled, "Then Percy and Annabeth don't stand a chance either."

Nico played with his ring, "Percy is the most powerful demigod I've ever met. No offence to you guys, but it's true. If anybody can survive, he will, especially if he's got Annabeth at his side. They're going to find a way through Tartarus."

I stopped listening to the conversation at that. If this boy said that it must be true.

He was reckless, forgetful, and in love. He was irritating, loyal, and quick-thinking. But he was more than that.

So I decided Percy Jackson is powerful.

**(A/N This is the longest chapter for this story at 1230 words! Please review. Next will be Leo and then *Drumroll* Hazel.)**


	5. Leo I

Leo

I'm not good at figuring out people. Especially people I've never met. But somehow I want to know about this guy. About the Savior of Olympus. Maybe I'm jealous. Jealous of a guy who has everything. A mom, a godly parent who cares, a step dad, a girlfriend, a camp full of friends. I've heard stories about him turning down godhood. Jealous of a guy I've never met because of his legacy. Jealous of not him, but what he has and what he's done. Wow that was deep.

I was in bunker nine with my sibling working on the ship. It was a simple question.

"Who fixed Festus the first time?" I asked.

Nyssa looked solemn, "Annabeth, Beckendorf, and Percy."

Jake coughed to get my attention, "It was during capture the flag. Percy and Beckendorf were on one team and Annabeth on the other. The found the nest of Myrmekes. Beckendorf saw them with the head and saved it, but got pulled into the nest. Percy…"

"I get it." I said angrily.

Jake narrowed an eyebrow, "I'm no better with people than any of us, but I'd say you're angry."

"Sorry," I muttered. "But every other word I hear is Percy Jackson. Why is he so special?"

"Well he's not just our hero, but also our friend. People liked him before he saved the world. He saved Beckendorf many times." Jake said.

"How did he die?" I asked. "Beckendorf."

"Ship explosion. Percy and he were there to blow up the ship. They armed the explosives, but Kronos' army knew they were coming and caught them. As a Son of Poseidon, Percy jumped into the ocean and Beckendorf pressed the button to activate the explosives." Jake told me.

"So Percy just left him to die?" I asked.

Jake face turned pale "He didn't want to. Beckendorf was going to press it anyway and there was no way to save him. Percy left only when he knew he couldn't help. "

I turned back to my work. I wasn't jealous anymore. I was angry. I may have never met him, but Beckendorf was my brother and it was Percy's fault he was dead.

So I decided Percy Jackson was cowardly.

I was pacing my ship fixing any last minute things. We would be in New Rome in minutes. I didn't want to meet Percy Jackson. He seemed horrible. How could Annabeth like this guy?

When Terminus let us go we climbed the ladder down into New Rome.

I scanned the crowd and the first person that caught my eye was a girl who was definitely Reyna. Then a boy with dark hair came to stand next to her. Percy Jackson, I thought. I watched him as he ran forward. Was he going to attack us? What was he doing? I realized Annabeth was running too. They kissed.

"Gods, I never thought…" Percy said.

Then it happen to quickly to understand, but I noticed Percy was on his back and Annabeth had a foot to his chest.

"If you ever leave me again," She said. "I swear to all the gods-"

She didn't get to finish because Percy was laughing. Laughing while Annabeth was threatening him.

Even I'm not crazy enough to do that.

So I decided Percy Jackson was insane.

Percy pulled me aside just before Hazel and I left for the Celestial Bronze and lime.

"Listen," He said angrily. "Hazel is a daughter of Pluto. She died in the 1940's and came back to life last September. I thought you should know since you're going with her to find that stuff."

"What?" I asked.

"DO YOU GET IT?" he asked and I winced.

"Uh okay." I said confused, but I was getting used to weird things.

"Yeah it's okay." He said with about thirty layers of sarcasm.

So I decided Percy Jackson is scary.

**(A/N I know it's not my best work, but please review anyway. I love hearing from you guys.)**


	6. Leo II

**(A/N I had so many good comments and so many followers I decided to start this chapter now. So I sat down and opened a word document then got up and had breakfast then I started to type this. Enjoy! And a big thank you to the guest called anon because I haven't said so yet.)**

Leo

We were on the Argo II.

"I've got a better idea." Annabeth was saying. "We send ambassadors ashore. A small group- one or two at most. Try to talk with him."

"I'll go," Jason said. "He's a son of Zeus. I'm the son of Jupiter. Maybe he'll be friendly to me."

"Or maybe he'll hate you," Percy suggested. "Half-brothers don't always get along."

Jason scowled. "Thank you, Mr. Optimism.

I tuned out the rest of the conversation and went to anchor the ship.

As I worked I thought about what Percy had said because it sounded like he spoke from experience.

"Hi Leo." A voice behind me said.

I spun around. It was Percy.

"Hey Percy." I said hoping he would leave.

"What I told Jason." He said. "About half-brothers. I was being serious. Immortal siblings don't usually get along with mortal siblings."

"Do you speak from experience?" I asked him.

He nodded. "Triton is my dad's son. The guy hates my guts."

"Why?" I asked.

He shrugged. "How should I know?"

"Maybe it's because your dad like you better." I suggested feeling strange about helping Percy.

"Maybe," he said not looking convinced. "And Leo thanks. I needed that."

What other things don't I know about Percy?

So I decided Percy Jackson is secretive.

We sat at dinner a few days after the whole Hercules thing.

Percy was eating blue pizza, but for some reason no one found it weird anymore. Not even me. I just wanted to know why he did that.

Everyone one else was going off to bed or to guard duty. Annabeth still hadn't left her bedroom. So it was just me and Percy.

"Why blue?" I asked suddenly.

"Huh?" Percy said.

"Why blue food?" I asked again.

Percy smiled. "I knew someone would ask." He said. "My first stepdad told my mom when I was really little that there was no such thing as blue food. To prove it to him my mom went out of her way to eat blue even now that we got rid of him."

"Got rid of him?" I asked. "Your mom divorced him?"

He started laughing. "No I mean got rid of. On my first quest I defeated Medusa and afterward my mom made her first and last sculpture."

My mouth dropped. "She used Medusa's head on him?"

He nodded and we were both laughing.

"I'm going to take a nap." I said.

Once I was in my room I started laughing again.

So I decided Percy Jackson is friendly.

We were on the Argo II.

"The House of Hades. It's an underground temple in Epirus." Nico said. "I can mark it on a map, but- but the mortal side of the portal isn't the problem. In the Underworld, the Doors of Death are in… in…"

"Tartarus," Percy said. "The deepest part of the Underworld."

"They pulled me into the pit, Percy. The things I saw down there…" His voice broke.

I quickly realized he had addressed Percy and not the whole crew. When Nico had first stood up Percy had looked like he would yell at him, but he hadn't.

"We'll figure out the Tartarus problem later." Percy said. "Is that the Emmanuel building?"

I nodded and said, "Bacchus said something about the parking lot in the back? Well there it is. What now?"

That's when I realized I had asked Percy. Not Jason. Not Piper. Not the crew. I had asked Percy. Nico had addressed Percy.

Percy isn't just one thing. He isn't defined by words.

He was cowardly, insane, and scary. He was secretive and friendly. But he was more than that.

So I decided Percy Jackson is a leader.


	7. Hazel I

**(A/N Hello fellow fan-fictioners. I am writing this Author's note just to use the word fan-fictioners. Thanks to musicalgirl4474 for the word. Enjoy the chapter.)**

Hazel

It was just another day on guard duty. Frank and I practiced French and talked about stupid things.

Then I saw the gorgons.

"Frank look." I said.

They were chasing a boy who was carrying an old woman. They had the aura of gods.

"Shoot the gorgons not the boy." I yelled at him.

The boy probably thought Frank was aiming for him with the arrow.

"Wait." He shouted.

"Gotcha," One of the gorgons called just before Frank's arrow hit her in the head.

She recovered quickly and flew at us again as the boy reached the door.

"Thanks." The boy said. "Good shot."

"That should have killed her." Frank argued.

"Welcome to my world." The boy muttered.

By now I had decided he was not a god, but a demigod. He somehow had the stronger aura than I've ever seen with a demigod. Stronger than Jason.

"Frank," I said. "Get them inside, quick! Those are gorgons."

"Gorgons?" Frank squeaked. "Will the door hold them?"

The old woman in the boy's arms laughed. "No, no it won't. Onward Percy Jackson. Through the tunnel, over the river."

"Percy Jackson?" I asked. "Okay, you're obviously a demigod. But who's the-" I glanced at the old lady. "Never mind. Just get inside I'll hold them off."

"Hazel." Frank said. "Don't be crazy."

"Go!" I demanded.

It all happened so fast and the next thing I knew I was racing towards Frank and the boy Percy without a helmet and covered in scratches and 50% off stickers.

"I slowed them down." I said.

I was so exhausted I barely heard Frank say something about a river and the old lady agreeing with him.

"Go Hazel." Frank said to me. "Escort Percy so the sentries don't shoot him. It's my turn to hold off the baddies."

I nodded and wadded into the river. Percy hesitated and he and the old lady spoke a few words to each other.

"Percy, come on!" I yelled.

We got across the river and Percy put the old lady down.

I smiled at him then saw Frank. "Frank!" I screamed.

The gorgons had him by either arm. He screamed in pain as the claws dug into him.

The sentries yelled, but I knew they couldn't shoot the gorgons without killing Frank.

Percy thrust out his arms. The river surged and giant whirlpools formed on either side of Frank. Giant water hands appeared and mimicked Percy's movements. The gorgons dropped Frank and the giant water hands grabbed them. They were smashed into the river. As soon as the current calmed I waded in and helped Frank out.

We all stared at Percy. Even Frank and I.

"Well that was a lovely trip." The old lady said. "Thank you, Percy Jackson, for bringing me to Camp Jupiter."

Someone made a choking sound and I turned to see Reyna say, "Percy… Jackson?"

She looked afraid for the first time ever. She seemed like Percy Jackson was someone to have nightmares about.

"Oh, yes." The old lady said. "You'll have such fun together."

She changed form and I now recognized her.

All the kids knelt.

"Juno." I said and Frank and I knelt as well.

Percy was standing.

"Juno, huh?" he said. "If I passed your test, can I have my memory and my life back?"

What was he doing? I was sure Juno was going to kill him, but she smiled.

"In time, Percy Jackson, if you succeed here at camp. You've done well today, which is a good start. Perhaps there's hope for you yet." She turned towards us. "Romans, I present to you the son of Neptune. For months he has been slumbering, but now he is awake. His fate is in your hands. The Feast of Fortuna come quickly, and Death must be unleashed if you are to stand any hope in the battle. Do not fail me."

She shimmered and disappeared. Percy looked at us and seemed as confused as I was.

I thought about and then heard Reyna say, "I am Reyna, praetor of the Twelfth Legion. And… no, I don't know you."

That was a lie. Reyna didn't lie.

Who was this boy that could control rivers, stand up to gods and not get blasted to pieces, and get the noble praetor to lie?

So I decided Percy Jackson is remarkable.

Percy and I were leaving the temple. I was fed up with Octavian.

"Afraid of that skinny little guy?" Percy asked.

"Don' underestimate him. Reyna's not so bad by herself, but if Octavian shares her power…" I shuddered. "Let's go see my brother. He'll want to meet you."

We walked to my father's temple and standing there was indeed my brother.

"Hey," I called. "I've brought a friend."

Nico turned around to face us. He looked shocked when he saw Percy. The son of Pluto looked afraid.

"This is Percy Jackson," Hazel said. "He's a good guy. Percy, this is my brother, the son of Pluto."

He calmed down. "Pleased to meet you," he said. "I'm Nico di Angelo."

Fast forward to when Percy and Frank have left.

"You know him, don't you?" I said.

"Percy Jackson." He said the name like an incantation. "Hazel, I have to be careful what I say. Important things are at work here. Some secrets need to stay secret. You of all people- you should understand that."

My cheeks felt hot. "But he's not like… like me?"

"No," Nico said. "I'm sorry I can't tell you more. I can't interfere. Percy has to find his own way at this camp.

"Is he dangerous?" I asked.

Nico smiled. "Very. To his enemies. But he's not a threat to Camp Jupiter. You can trust him."

So I decided Percy Jackson is trustworthy.

We playing war games.

"Percy," Franks said. "Now would be good."

"Open wide, losers" Someone on the wall said.

KA-BOOM!

Frank shot his hydra arrow.

"Go!" He said.

Percy grinned. "You first, Frank. This is your party."

Frank climbed up and I climbed up after him.

"Well?" I heard Frank scream. "Attack!"

The rest of the attacking team spread the cry.

"Fun," Percy said.

A battle cry went up from the edge of the battle field.

"A little late," I grumbled.

"We can't let them get the banners." Frank said.

"No," Percy agreed. "Those are ours."

We attacked with no more talk and the whole time I kept an eye on Percy. Not that I was worried about him, but his fighting style was amazing.

He slashed instead of stabbing and whacked people with the flat of his blade.

I heard Octavian screaming for the First Cohort to stand their ground, but Percy somersaulted over a line of shields and slammed the butt of his sword into Octavian's head. Needless to say Octavian collapsed.

I climbed onto Hannibal the elephant's back.

"Let's go, slowpokes!" I called and Percy and Frank quickly joined me.

The inner keep was nearly unguarded and the standard-bearers had propped the banners against the wall. They were currently playing a game my brother liked.

They fell out of their chairs and Percy and Frank quickly disarmed them, got the banners, and joined me on Hannibal's back.

As we rode out my thoughts were on Percy. Where had he learned to fight like that?

So I decided Percy Jackson is a warrior.


	8. Hazel II

Hazel

We were in Portland gambling with Phineas. Or Percy was anyway.

"I swear this is the location of Alcyoneus's lair. Not that you'll live long enough to read it." Phineas said.

Percy sat down at the table.

"Let me feel the vials." Phineas said.

Percy gazed off into the distance.

"Losing your nerve, Percy Jackson. Let me have them." Phineas said.

Percy passed him the vials, still not speaking.

"You were a fool, Percy Jackson. I choose this one. Now we drink." Phineas said.

Percy took the other vial. I saw his teeth chattering.

"A toast." Phineas said. "To the sons of Neptune."

They both uncorked their vials and drank.

Percy doubled over.

"Oh, gods." I said.

After all this, Percy couldn't just die, could he?

"Nope!" Ella said. "Nope, nope, nope."

Phineas was grinning, "Yes! Any moment now, my sight will return!"

Frank grabbed Percy's shoulders and voiced my thoughts.

"Percy!" He said. "Percy, you can't die!"

Percy gasped for breath and Phineas hunched over.

"You- you can't!" He wailed. "Gaea, you- you-"

He staggered away from the table. "I'm too valuable."

He started to steam and a yellow vapor rose from him.

"Unfair!" he screamed. "You tricked me!"

Percy rose to his feet. "No one tricked you. You made your choice freely, and I hold you to your oath."

He wailed and disintegrated into dust, an old bathrobe, and fuzzy slippers.

"Those," Frank said. "Are the most disgusting spoils of war ever."

I looked at Percy and thought about what he'd just done.

"That," I said. "Was either the bravest thing I've ever seen, or the stupidest."

It was both.

So I decided Percy Jackson is reckless.

We were on the Hubbard Glacier. I was fighting the giant, Percy was fighting the ghost army, and Frank was freeing Death. I stole a quick glance at Percy fighting the legion. I was shocked to see him surrounded by a hurricane and wading through enemy lines. I went back to fighting the giant.

Then next time I glanced over, Frank and Percy were yelling to each other.

"Hazel!" Frank yelled to Percy.

"Go help her!" Percy yelled back holding the standard aloft. "I've got these guys!"

That was a lie. Percy didn't have them. The Son of Neptune would be overwhelmed soon. His hurricane was weaker and he looked tired. I focused on the giant once more.

The next time I was able to look at Percy, Frank and I were planning how to get the giant out of Alaska.

"We need to drag this guy inland, as fast and far as we can." Frank was saying.

"But Percy!" I reminded him.

We had to help him!

Frank cursed.

"Percy!" Frank yelled.

Percy was without his hurricane now. He held Riptide in one hand and the standard in the other.

I couldn't hear him, but it was obvious he yelled, "Go!"

I thought I saw a glimpse of a smile as he struck Riptide into the ground, and he, with all the ghosts, went over the edge.

So I decided Percy Jackson is selfless.

We were in New Rome.

"We'll find your brother," Percy promised. "As soon as the ship gets here, we'll sail for Rome."

Frank and I exchanged looks. We both knew he had plenty of Greek friends. Frank and I thought he might not want us along.

"Percy…" Frank said. "If you want us to come along, we're in. But are you sure? I mean… we know you've got tons of friends at the other camp. And you could pick anyone at Camp Jupiter now. If we're not part of the seven, we'd understand-"

"Are you kidding?" Percy said. "You think I'd leave my team behind? After surviving Fleecy's wheat germ, running from cannibals, and hiding under blue giant butts in Alaska? Come on!"

The tension broke and we all laughed.

I realized it after the senate meeting. Percy knew he might die yet he still smiled. He threw an arm around Frank and me.

"Come on," he said. "Let me introduce you to my other family."

That's when I realized it.

So I decided Percy Jackson is family.

**(A/N There is going to be another Hazel one. Review.)**


	9. Hazel III

**(A/N I realized that this is my most popular story, yet I've been ignoring it. Sorry. Please review and try my new one-shot, Living Nightmare.)**

Hazel

I watched as the demigods climbed down to the ground. There was Jason. Next to him stood a pretty girl that was probably his girlfriend. Next to her stood… Sammy? That boy looked exactly like my old boyfriend. I shook it off and turned my gaze to the last girl. Annabeth, I thought. It must be.

"Jason Grace, my former colleague." Reyna said. "I welcome you home. And these, your friends…"

I watched Annabeth run toward us, and for a second I was frightened, but then I realized Percy was running also. They stopped in the middle and kissed.

"Gods, I never thought…" Percy didn't get to finish.

Annabeth had grabbed his wrist and flipped him to the ground. What was going on?

People surged forward, but Reyna called, "Stand down!"

"If you ever leave me again," Annabeth said. "I swear to all the gods…"

Percy laughed like that was the best thing in the world.

"Consider me warned," He said. "I missed you, too."

Those words seemed to calm her down.

So I decided Percy Jackson is well-spoken.

We were in Charleston, running from the Romans.

"Surrender to Rome." Octavian shrieked.

I drew my sword. "Fat chance, Octavian."

"Octavian." Piper tried to convince him. "What happened at camp was a setup. We can explain."

"Can't hear you!" Octavian yelled. "Wax in our ears- standard procedure when battling evil sirens. Now, throw down your weapons and turn around slowly so I can bind your hands."

"Let me skewer him." I muttered. "Please."

Annabeth looked around like she was trying to think of an idea.

"Well?" Octavian demanded.

Annabeth slowly pulled out her knife, but instead of pointing it towards Octavian, or dropping it, she threw it into the water.

Percy, I thought. She was hoping Percy would see it.

"What was that for?" Octavian shrieked. "I didn't say toss it! That could've been evidence. Or spoils of war!"

Annabeth gave him a dumb blonde smile that shouldn't have fooled anyone, but Octavian believed it.

"You other two…" He pointed his blade at me and Piper. "Put your weapons on the dock. No funny bus-"

The harbor erupted like a volcano. When the water fell back down, Percy stood on the dock and he Romans were in the water trying to swim.

Annabeth threw her arms around Percy. "I love you!"

"Guys," I said with a smile. "We need to hurry."

"Get me out of here!" Octavian yelled. "I'll kill you!"

"Tempting." Percy said.

"What?" Octavian yelled.

"Nothing!" Percy shouted them turned to us. "Let's go, guys."

I frowned. "We can't let them drown, can we?"

"They won't." Percy promised. "I've got the water circulating around their feet. As soon as we're out of range, I'll spit them ashore."

So I decided Percy Jackson is capable.

We were on the Argo II. Leo, Frank, and I had just returned from the aquatic camp.

After we told the crew all about it Percy came back to the same point.

"They didn't want to meet me?"

"It wasn't that." I comforted him. "Just… undersea politics. I guess. The merpeople are territorial. The good news is they're taking care of that aquarium in Atlanta. And they'll help protect the Argo II as we cross the Atlantic."

Percy nodded. "But they didn't want to meet me?"

So I decided Percy Jackson is childish.

We were in Arachne's lair.

"Her ankle!" I called from the ladder. "Cut it! Cut it!"

Percy grabbed Annabeth arm, as she was yanked backwards towards the pit.

"Help them!" I yelled.

"No," Percy said. "My sword…"

They fell over the edge.

"Percy, let me go" Annabeth said. "You can't pull me up."

"Never," Percy said and looked up at Nico. "The other side, Nico! We'll see you there. Understand?"

"But…" Nico started.

"Lead them there!" Percy shouted. "Promise me!"

"I…I will."

"We're staying together." Percy said to Annabeth. "You're never getting away from me. Never again."

"As long as we're together."

Nico and I screamed for help as Percy let go of the ledge and they fell into darkness.

I was correct about who he is.

Percy Jackson is remarkable, trustworthy, a warrior. He is reckless, selfless, family. Percy is well-spoken, capable, and childish.

So I decided Percy Jackson is a hero.

**(A/N That's Hazel. Next up is Frank. Then do you guys want Reyna or Thalia? Or someone else? Review.)**


	10. Frank I

**(A/N To multiple guest reviewers (And anyone else that wants to know) This will be Frank then will come Thalia, Octavian, Reyna, Nico, Annabeth, epilogue. Thanks for the review and I'm glad you like it.)**

Frank

I swear, I've only known Percy for about an hour, yet somehow he's already saved my life, talked down to a goddess, and scared Reyna out of her wits.

We were at evening muster.

"The last month or so," I was saying. "Things have been getting much worse, much faster."

"And the Fifth Cohort took the blame," Percy guessed. "So now everyone thinks we're cursed."

For a nanosecond I was shocked. Percy hadn't seemed very bright. Brave, yes, but I hadn't thought of him as smart.

"We've been outcasts of the legion since… well, since the Alaska disaster." Hazel said. "Our reputation got better when Jason became praetor…"

"The kid who's missing?" Percy asked.

"Yeah," I said. "I never met him. Before my time. But I hear he was a good leader. He practically grew up in the Fifth Cohort. He didn't care what people thought about us. He started to rebuild our reputation. Then he disappeared."

"Which put us back at square one." Hazel said sadly. "Made us look cursed all over again. I'm sorry, Percy. Now you know what you've gotten yourself into."

Percy sipped his, strangely blue, soda and gazed around the room. "I don't know where I come from… but I have a feeling that this isn't the first time I've been an underdog. Besides joining the legion is better than being chased through the wilderness by monsters. I've got myself some new friends. Maybe together we can turn things around for the Fifth Cohort."

A horn blew at the end of the hall.

"The games begin!" Reyna announced.

"So we're the attacking team?" Percy asked. "Is that good?"

Hazel shrugged. "Good news: we get the elephant. Bad news…"

"Let me guess," Percy said. "The Fifth Cohort always loses."

"I love this guy," I said. "Come on, new friend. Let's go chalk up my thirteenth defeat in a row."

Percy smiled.

It definitely isn't his first time doing this.

So I decided Percy Jackson is an underdog.

We were at the docks in Alameda.

"Um… you guys know what we're looking for?" Percy asked.

Hazel and I shook our heads.

"I didn't even know we had a navy." Hazel said as if she wished there wasn't one.

That's when the little boat caught my eye. It was tiny, covered in a purple tarp marked, S.P.Q.R.

"Oh…" I said and pointed. "You don't think…?"

Percy's face fell. "No way."

He worked quickly to uncover the dinghy as if it was an old hobby.

It was a steel rowboat with no oars. The name Pax was barely readable on the side. The whole thing looked like it would fall apart as soon as anyone got on.

"Behold," I said. "The mighty Roman navy."

"There's got to be a mistake," Hazel said. "This is a piece of junk."

Percy jumped into the little boat and took out all the garbage. He somehow willed all the water out of the boat. Percy could just point at something on the ship and it would do its job.

There still weren't any oars.

"This'll do," Percy said. "Hop in."

I wanted to ask how it would work without oars, but decided he must have an idea.

The boat slipped away from the dock as soon as Hazel and I had sat down.

After a few seconds Percy growled, "Get off my ship."

"Uh, what?" I asked.

Why would Percy tell us to get off?

"Nothing," He said. "Let's see what this rowboat can do."

Soon enough we were going faster than a speed boat.

So I decided Percy Jackson is resourceful.

Hazel was just letting Percy and me out of the Amazon's prison.

"Hazel, that was… amazing," I said astonished.

Percy nodded, "I will never wear jewelry again."

"Except this," Hazel said and tossed him his necklace. "Our weapons and supplies are at the end of the catwalk. We should hurry. Pretty soon-"

Alarms started to wail.

"Yeah," Hazel said. "That'll happen. Let's go!"

We ran and grabbed our supplies. Then we climbed down the ladder. Any time Amazons swarmed us, Hazel made more jewelry explode.

"You, Hazel Levesque," I said, "are entirely freaking incredible."

We saw another Amazon, but strangely she turned away and ignored us.

"What the-" Percy started.

"Some of them want us to escape. I'll explain later," Hazel said.

The next Amazon we ran into had a spear and looked very angry.

Percy drew Riptide. When she jabbed at him he sidestepped, cut his spear shaft in half, and slammed his sword hilt into her helmet.

She crumpled.

"Mars Almighty," I said. "How did you- that wasn't any Roman technique!"

"The graecus has some moves, my friend." Percy grinned. "After you."

So I decided Percy Jackson is a fighter.

We were fighting gryphons in Alaska.

"I've got an idea," Percy said. "Hazel- all the gold in these nests. Do you think you can use it to cause a distraction?"

"I-I guess." Hazel said.

"Just give us enough time for a head start. When I say go, run for that giant."

I gaped at him. "You want us to run toward a giant?"

Was this guy crazy?

"Trust me," Percy said. "Ready? Go!"

Hazel shot her hand upward and golden objects, jewelry, weapons, and gryphon eggs, shot into the air. The monsters flew frantically after their eggs.

We ran.

The giant was calmly inspecting his toes for mud. Around his neck was a necklace of garbage cans, car doors, moose antlers, camping equipment, and a toilet.

"Under!" Percy said. "Crawl under!"

We scrambled between his massive blue legs.

"What's the plan?" I hissed. "Get flattened by a blue rump?"

"Lay low," Percy said. "Only move if you have to."

We could hear the gryphons trying to get to us.

The giant was getting annoyed at them. "Ruh?" He bellowed. "Ruh!"

He took a deep breath and blew out a wave of cold air. I could feel the temperature drop.

Thunk. Thunk. Thunk.

"Come on," Percy said. "Carefully."

Hazel and I followed Percy out. The gryphons were frozen solid!

"Percy…" Hazel said. "How did you know the giant could do that?"

"I almost got hit by Hyperborean breath once," he said. "We'd better move. The gryphons won't stay frozen forever."

So I decided Percy Jackson is a crazy genius.

**(A/N And that was the first Frank chapter! I will have one or two more of him. Then Thalia! Review. Try my new one-shots ****Me the Tree ****and ****As Long As We're Together****.)**


	11. Frank II

**(A/N Happy Hannukah and Happy Thanksgiving to all those who celebrate.) **

Frank

I swear this guy is invincible.

Percy just fell three hundred feet off of a glacier. You'd think he'd be beaten up or tired at the least.

But no.

He was standing at the edge of the glacier, looking at the wreckage of the fight.

"Hey," Percy said calmly.

"You're alive!" I said shocked.

Percy frowned. "The fall? That was nothing. I fell twice that far from the St. Louis Arch."

"You did what?" Hazel asked.

Hours later, at Camp Jupiter, he made me think this again.

Percy held Terminus's head as he charged Polybotes.

Percy jumped up and vaulted off the giant's knee. He then drove his sword right through the giant's breastplate. Polybotes tripped and fell onto the ground.

"You'll never win!" Polybotes groaned. "You can't defeat me alone."

"I'm not alone," Percy said, raising Terminus's head. "I'd like you to meet my friend Terminus. He's a god."

Percy smashed the stone head into Polybotes's face and the giant dissolved.

The battlefield silenced, the remaining monsters fled. The Romans and Amazons circled Percy.

"Percy! Percy!" they cheered. Hazel and I cheered with them.

The next thing I knew, Percy was raised on a shield and the chant had changed.

"Praetor! Praetor!"

So I decided Percy Jackson is unbeatable.

We were on the Argo II. I was talking with Leo, the guy with a dragon.

Percy and Annabeth climbed up onto the deck.

"Is Jason…?" Leo asked.

"He's resting," Annabeth said. "Piper's keeping an eye on him, but he should be fine."

Percy gave Leo an angry look. "Annabeth said you did fire the ballista?"

Leo was clearly frightened. "Man, I-I don't understand how it happened. I'm so sorry…"

"Sorry?" Percy growled.

Annabeth put a hand on his chest.

I had never seen Percy as someone to be afraid of. Sure he was a warrior, but he had never seemed scary. Until now.

So I decided Percy Jackson is intimidating.

I really don't like being a goldfish.

Percy glanced at me.

'Dude,' I heard in the back of my mind. 'A goldfish?'

I remembered that Percy could talk to fish.

'I freaked.' I sent back to him. 'We were talking about goldfish, so it was on my mind. Sue me.'

'I'm having a telepathic conversation with a giant koi.' Percy said. 'Great. Can you turn into something more… useful?'

I concentrated. I pictured myself as a shark. Nothing.

'Sorry,' I said embarrassed. 'I'm stuck. That happens sometimes when I panic.'

'Fine,' Percy said. 'Let's figure out how to escape.'

I swam around the tank.

'Nothing,' I said.

Percy tried to cut through the mesh at the top with no luck. He attacked the glass with his sword and all the other weapons in the tank. He did manage to pop the top off of the treasure chest, but otherwise no luck.

I looked out of the tank and saw Coach Hedge.

'Look!' I called.

'Coach!' Percy said before realizing that the coach couldn't hear him.

He swam over to a giant marble and threw it against the wall.

It wasn't loud enough to attract a person's attention, but the coach had the ears of a satyr.

He glanced over then turned away and screamed something.

Keto looked away and Hedge ninja kicked her in the head.

He ran up to the glass. They mouthed a few things and Percy pointed to me.

On three. Percy mouthed. All of us hit it at the same time.

'Frank,' Percy said. 'We'll need you too. Can you change form yet?'

'Maybe back to human.'

'Human is fine! Just hold your breath. If this works…'

Percy held up one finger. Then two.

Three.

I felt my form changed and I slammed my human shoulder into the glass.

Coach Hedge kicked it and Percy threw another marble. I could tell he was forcing the water to help us. He was going to get us out.

The glass broke and we fell out with the water.

"Pan's pipes, Jackson! What were you doing in there?" Coach Hedge said.

"Phorcys!" Percy yelled. "Trap! Run!"

As we ran to the exit, I was sure of one thing.

So I decided Percy Jackson is talented.

Percy was gone. He and Annabeth had fell into… into… Hazel explained how they had fallen together.

Percy. Why did Percy have to fall? Percy had been through too much, he shouldn't have to go through this. He should be able to go home, happy and safe.

Percy was my friend. He was my family.

He was an underdog, resourceful, a fighter. He was a crazy genius. He was unbeatable, intimidating, and talented.

No, he is all those things because he is going to make it out of Tartarus.

He's brave enough, strong enough, and he isn't alone. He's been through so much and he'll make it through more.

So I decided Percy Jackson is fearless.

**(A/N when I typed Phorcys into Microsoft Word, it tried to autocorrect it as Porky's. So review guys, next is Thalia.)**


	12. Thalia I

Thalia

You probably expect me to tell you my first impression of Percy that came when I woke up. What was I thinking when I saw Percy? Well, you might think I hated him at first sight, or I thought we could be friends. Truthfully, I was too tired and confused to even think about him.

My first real impression of Percy Jackson was in the infirmary.

A girl that looked like an older version of Annabeth came in to see me, only seconds after I had laid down.

She ran in and threw her arms around me.

"Thalia," She said smiling.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," I said. "Who are you and why are you hugging me?"

"Thalia, it's me." She said. "It's Annabeth."

"That… that… that's not possible. Annabeth's seven years old not…"

"Fourteen?" She asked. "Yeah, Thalia I was seven. Seven years ago."

"Where's Luke?" I asked. "He's okay, right?"

Annabeth grew a sudden interest in her shoes. "He's alive and well, if that's what you mean."

"Where's Luke?" I asked again.

"He's gone." She said. "He left."

There was clearly more to that story, but she didn't elaborate.

I would have insisted for details if the boy who had called himself Percy hadn't ran in.

"Is she alright?" He asked.

"She can talk for herself." I said. "And yes, I'm fine."

Annabeth grinned like a child. "I've missed you Thalia."

Percy threw his arms around her. They were clearly great friends. They reminded me of Luke and I.

That was my first impression of Percy Jackson.

So I decided Percy Jackson is a replacement.

I didn't see Percy Jackson for another week after our first meeting.

The day I came out of the infirmary.

Annabeth and I walked down to the cabins and she gave me the tour.

"And over there is the volleyball court," She said.

Percy Jackson himself came barreling towards us from an old, wooden cabin.

"Annabeth," he said. Then, he noticed me, "Oh, hey Thalia."

"What is it, Percy?" Annabeth asked.

"Apparently the Stolls put spiders in the Athena cabin."

"I'm going to kill them," she said. "Find someone to get the spiders out."

She ran off towards the same cabin Percy had come out of.

"So…" He said awkwardly.

"You're the Son of… Poseidon, right?" I asked.

"Yup," he said.

"Cool."

"Yeah."

"Sure."

"So…"

"So…" I said.

"Yeah…"

"Who are the Stolls?" I finally asked trying to start some sort of conversation.

"Sons of Hermes."

"Cool…"

"Yeah, I guess."

"Annabeth will kill them."

"Definitely."

"Yeah…"

"So…"

This conversation was going absolutely nowhere.

So I decided Percy Jackson is awkward.

Next, was after the fight with the manticore, Dr. Thorn. Zoë had just left.

"The nerve of those Hunters!" I said. "They think they're so… Argh!"

"I'm with you," Percy said. "I don't trust-"

"Oh, you're with me," I cut him off. "What were you thinking back there in the gym, Percy?" I realized how angry I was at him. "You'd take on Dr. Thorn all by yourself? You knew he was a monster!"

"I-"

"If we'd stuck together, we could've taken him without the Hunters getting involved. Annabeth might still be here. Did you think of that?"

I felt slightly bad, but I was right.

So I decided Percy Jackson is irresponsible.

And after Capture the Flag.

"Perseus Jackson!" I yelled. "What in the name of the gods were you THINKING?"

"I got the flag, Thalia!" He yelled back. "I saw a chance and I took it!"

"I WAS AT THEIR BASE!" I screamed. "But the flag was gone. If you hadn't butted in, we would have won."

"You had too many on you!"

"Oh, so it's my fault?"

"I didn't say that."

"Argh!" I pushed him and he flew back ten feet.

I paled. "Sorry! I didn't mean to-"

A wave erupted and soaked me from head to toe.

"Yeah," He growled. "I didn't mean to, either."

"Enough!" Chiron said.

"You want some, Seaweed Brain?" I taunted.

"Bring it on, Pinecone Face."

So I decided Percy Jackson is headstrong.

**(A/N I'm so so so sos sos sos sosossossosososso so sorry for taking so long. I wans't sure where to start. Also I'm sorry it's so short. And for saying so, so many times. So, bye.)**


End file.
